AVATAR: EAGLE CLAWS
by kenpowarrior
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story of the series Avatar the Last Airbender. The story takes place a few years after the end of the series. In this story Aang takes on a myterious fighter that is targeting the white lotus. Enjoy


AVATAR:

EAGLE CLAWS

BY

KENPOWARRIOR

PART 1.

Note: this fan fiction story is inspired by the series created by Michael Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko which is owned by the nick network. Such new characters are created by me to expand the mythology and bring new light to the Avatar universe.

As night falls on the northern water tribe, paku the waterbending master has just finish a class on waterbending. He is having dinner with his wife gran-gran, the grandmother of sokka and katara. She notices something is bothering him. "Are you alright dear", she asks him. He looks at her and smiles. "Am fine but I just needed to leave for a moment".

Paku walks towards the platform outside. He sees the full moon shining brighter than ever. As he looks at front he sees a man. The man is dress in black with a hood that covers his head. "I know what you're here. Let's get this over with", Paku said. Both men salute each other and go into their fighting stance. Paku waves his hands and creates a short wave of water to strike his opponent. The opponent evades the attack and counters with his feet and creates a wave of water to strike Paku. He notices the strange stances the man is using. It is not the typical waterbending moves Paku used to train with. The man makes a smirk on his face; Paku gets mad for the man's arrogance and starts to attack launching a power wiping water technique. The man kneels down to evade the attack and gets up to launch water ice darts towards Paku. He gets hit by one on his right knee. Paku goes down but gets up into his fighting stance. The man leaps up into the air and makes an eagle claw and grabs Paku's Throat. The man focuses his chi on that claw and absorbs Paku's inner chi. Paku's eyes turn red and his whole body is turn to skeleton form. The man lets go and salutes him out of respect. Suddenly water tribe warriors arrive at the scene. "Hey you stop there", the soldier order. The man turns toward them. He opens his arms up and a gigantic tsunami heads toward the city. The soldiers are paralyze and don't know what to do. "Am so sorry but this has to be done. Please forgive me", the man said. The tsunami hits the city and covers it in water. The people starts to drown, buildings and houses destroy.

At the southern air temple, Aang wakes up from a terrible dream. He feels something terrible has happen in the world. Momo the winged lemur, climbs on him and tries to comfort him. Aang goes outside to get some air. He sees the full moon, and appreciates the beautiful sight. He wonders if Katara still remembers him since they kiss at Ba Sing Se four years ago. His Appearance has change; his hair has grown since he defeated the fire lord. The long hair reminds him how long it has been away from his friends. The next day Aang feeds breakfast to Momo and Appa his flying bison. "The world is at peace guys. Now am going to Ba Sing Se to buy something special for Katara. This time I will be by her side for good", Aang said.

Aang arrives with Appa and Momo at the city, there he goes into a shop and buys a small object. As he exits the shop; he decides to visit an old friend Uncle Iroh. At Iroh's tea restaurant, he serves Aang some tea. "You have change a lot young Avatar", Iroh said. Aang smiles, "Yes, I have been busy trying to secure peace on the four nations". Iroh serves him more tea, "There has been a change too. My nephew has finally married his girl Mai." Aang is surprise by the news and holds that small box he bought at the shop. Iroh notices the small box also. "Is that an engagement ring you carry there?" he asks. Aang begins to blush on his face. "How did you guess that it was a ring", Aang asks him. Iroh puts down the cup a tea, "Because I can tell that you still have feelings for her... the water tribe girl. It's good that you will finally show her your true feelings". Aang lowers his eyes and wonders if she still loves him. "After I kiss her as we saw the sun sets down at the city. I promise her that I would come back after I done my duties as the Avatar", Aang said. Iroh taps Aang's shoulder, "Don't worry Aang. I believe that true love waits forever", he said. Aang smiles and drinks tea with Iroh, but then people begin to leave the restaurant because of the news that is posted on the bulletin board. Aang and Iroh step outside too to find out what's going on. Aang reads the news on the bulletin board; his eyes wide open. Iroh reads the bulletin board the news is about a catastrophe that occurs at the North Water Tribe city last night. He looks at Aang, "Are you alright Aang?" he asked. Aang looks at him, "Last night I had nightmare seeing the Northern City being consumed by water. But the water was summon by a man in black clothing, after that I woke up", he said. Iroh looks at Aang and realized that he had a vision of this event. "You must go there to help; it's said also on the bulletin that water tribe's men and fire nation soldiers are going there to rescue people. She could be there too", Iroh said. He listens to Iroh's advice and rides up with Appa and Mono to the North Water Tribe. As Iroh sees Aang ride off a boy gives a message to Iroh. "What's this?" he said. The boy runs off and Iroh could not see him anymore. He sees the strange symbol on the envelope a gray eagle. He opens it and reads the letter; he runs to his shop and tells his workers to close the restaurant. Iroh goes to his house and begins to meditate.

Meanwhile, water tribe's men and fire nation soldiers are in boats in search for survivors. Katara and Sokka are riding with Zuko on the leading boat. Suki is riding with Bato and Hakoda the father of Katara and Sokka. They are looking for any signs of life beneath the water. "We look for hours and hours; there is no way nobody could have survive this", Zuko tells Katara. She beings to shed tears; Sokka tries to comfort her. Hakoda could see her from the distance her sadness. As Aang reaches his the destination he sees a young girl with a body on top on an iceberg. He lands and goes toward them, "How did you get here girl?" he asks her. The little girl is trembling, "I was taken by a man; he told me to take care of master Paku's body till you come to rescue us", she said. Aang looks at the body; he removes the sheet and sees Paku's body drain from all his body fluids. He is shock at what he saw, "Tell me girl who brought you and Paku here?" The girl lowers her head, "I don't know the man wears black clothes and I could not see his face. The only thing he said to me was "Make sure the avatar sees Paku's body", that's all I remember", she said. Aang takes her and the body to Appa and continues his journey north. After so much debate, Zuko and Sokka called out the search. Suddenly Katara looks at the sky and see Aang coming towards them. "Look up everyone" she said. Zuko and the others see Aang riding Appa and land at their boat. He gets off and walks toward Katara. "Is it really you", Katara asks. Aang touches her chin and kisses her; everyone is stunned at the site. "Yes, Katara it's me. I come back to you now and this time is forever", Aang said. She smiles and hugs him. "Welcome back Aang, by the way what's with the long hair? Sokka asks. Zuko slaps Sokka from behind for his rudeness. "Knock it off Sokka, anyway its good you come back Aang. I would have preferred we meet in better times but we had this terrible situation" Zuko said. "About that I think you should see what I found. Oh and Katara don't get upset for what you'll see" Aang said. She wonders what he tries to say. They look on Appa and see the girl playing with Momo and the corpse of Master Paku. Katara starts to cry, Aang tries to calm her down. Zuko orders the ships to head back and took the little girl to medical treatment.

At the Fire Nation palace, Aang walks with Sokka and Suki; Sokka's fiancé. "So Master Paku got kill by a mysterious fighter who has major waterbending powers" Sokka said. "I guess who ever was this man had the strength to kill Master Paku, but also flood the entire city" Suki commented. Aang wonders if the little girl is telling the true or just imagines it. "We can't be certain if such a man exist. If he does would I be able to defeat him like I did with Ozai". "I been meaning to talk to you about something", Sokka said to Aang. He looks at Aang's eyes. "What are you intensions with my sister?" Suki slaps him from behind. Aang begins to blush on his face. "Sokka that's not of your business and by the way we need to talk about our private matters", she said. Suki grabs him by the ear and drags him off, Aang feels relief for Suki's intervention. He sees Katara outside the balcony looking at the moon and walks toward her. "By the look of your long hair, it's been a long time you been away from us", she said. Aang looks down below, "I wanted to do my duties as the Avatar. Now that the world is at peace; I decided to come back and to ask you a question". She looks at him, "What kind of question", she said. Aang holds in his pocket the engagement ring; he tries to pull it out so he could propose to her. But then he hears someone giggle ling, he turns and sees Ty Lee. "Oh I did not want to disturbed you guys, but Zuko wants Aang to meet him in the throne room. "We will continue this discussion later Katara. I'll be back soon", Aang said. She looks at him and smiles "Don't be late". Aang smiles back and follows Ty Lee to the Throne room.

At the throne room, Zuko is discussing the medical findings of Master Paku's dead with Aang. "We got a problem Aang, this is guy is not ordinary fighter". "What do you mean Zuko?" Aang asks. Zuko pulls the report, "My best physicians examine the body. They concluded that Master Paku die by some sort of energy extract technique. What I try to say is that all his chi was suck out from his body" he said. Aang begins to reminisce the day he defeated the fire lord. He used a technique to take off all his firebending skills without killing him. "IT seems it's the same technique that I stop your father, but this one kills you". "You know Aang; I been trying to reach Toph but could not find her. Do you know where she is?" "To tell the true Zuko; have not seen her in four years", he replied. Sokka enters the room, "Guys there has been another disaster. Omashu has been devastated by an earthquake", he said. Zuko and Aang are shock, "Listen Sokka, me and Zuko will go to Omashu. You stay here and watch Katara and Suki", Aang said. "But why should I stay behind? Sokka asks. "Don't argue with me Sokka; I don't want to upset Katara more than she is. Please do this one favor" Aang said. He finally agrees; Zuko goes to see his wife first before departure. Mai, his wife is in bed resting, she is pregnant and soon to be a mother. "I have to go with Aang; I be back soon", he said. Mai looks worry by the sudden emergency. "Something terrible has happen again in the land" Maid asks. Zuko doesn't tell her but gives her a kiss and goes off. Both Zuko and Aang ride with Appa to the earth kingdom of Omashu.

As they reach Omashu; Aang sees total devastation. All the buildings and houses are destroyed. People are fleeing to safe ground and away from the rubble. Aang jumps off and flies his stick glider to the palace. He fears his friend, king Bumi could have been hurt from the earthquake. He arrives at the palace and finds nothing but rubble and cloud of ashes. Momo flies in the area and sees something underneath the dirt. He digs up and sees a finger; he goes to Aang and shows him what he found. Aang sees the finger and digs deeper, and finds a hand. He grabs the hand and pulls up hard and discovers Toph. "Toph, are you alright?" Aang asks. She begins to open her eyes and looks at Aang, "Hi twinkle toes", she said. He picks up Toph and carries her to safety. Moments later he sees the body of Bumi lying on the ground dead. Aang sees the man in the black hood staring at him for a moment. Suddenly a cloud of ashes covers the area, and Aang loses his sights on the man. Zuko arrives with Appa; the byson unleashes a big wind to clear the area. Aang looks at the same place and sees that the man is gone. "Zuko pick up the body of King Bumi; let's get out of here", Aang said. As they leave the area, the man still watches Aang. "He's so young, it's ashamed to kill him in such a tender age", the man said.


End file.
